


Reminder

by arsonblade



Series: The SBIDND au [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hogfolk Technoblade, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sparring, Swearing, Tiefling TommyInnit, hey guys welcome back to another episode of: pain, if im projecting no im not, no beta we die like tubbo lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblade/pseuds/arsonblade
Summary: “Tommy,” The other began, sighing, “You let your emotions control you too much.” Tommy curled tighter into himself, “It was just sparring, you’re lucky I wasn’t someone tryin’ to hurt or kill you.” Techno glanced at him, “It’s a little disappointin’.”And like that, Tommy felt his heart shatter.It’s a little disappointing.or;Tommy & Techno spar, some harsh words are said, tears are shed, and there's an attempt at comfort.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The SBIDND au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING LMAO
> 
> hey whats up heres a funny techno & tommy angst fic thats . thats 2008 words long good god. thats the longest i've written for i think!!! also i'm so sorry its a little rushed at the end it sucks a bit wARGH
> 
> this is for an au i created with friends called the sbidnd au :] basically sbi + co but in a dnd setting LMAO tommy's a rogue/fighter tiefling and techno is a half hogfolk fighter !!
> 
> more info in the series yep yep anyways enjoy!!

Tommy knew immediately that he, from the lack of chittering from nearby birds, and the quiet snores of Wilbur, had woken up early. Sluggish from the lingering tiredness clinging onto him, he rubbed at his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness of a still-going campfire, a shadow cast over the opposing side of their small camp from another person.

_Wait.._

He shook his head, clearing the fuzz from the brain in a panic as he stared at the figure sitting next to the fire, breathing in a sigh of relief when he recognised the pig-like ears. _‘Just Techno.. Pig bitch scaring me like that..’_ He shuffled out of his bedroll, stretching his arms before joining Techno in staring into the flickering fire. The other not making an attempt to acknowledge his presence. _Typical._

Tommy hasn’t really.. sat alone with the hogfolk before, he realised. Sure, Tommy was allowed to watch him practice, and the two bickered over small things every now and then, but never a moment of sitting together, in a somewhat comfortable silence. Tommy wouldn’t lie to himself, he looked up to Techno, hell, he began training to be a fighter because of _him_. 

...Yet the continuous doubt of whether or not the other was bothered by him always ate away at the tiefling. His tail flicked around nervously, the silence slowly becoming unbearable, the itch to fill it climbing it’s way out of his throat. As he opened his mouth to speak, the half-hoglin spoke first.

“I think It’s a perfect hour to do some sparrin’, don’t you think?” The older mumbled, not waiting for an answer as he stood up, walking to the nearby clearing of their temporary camp. Tommy scrambled to follow him, cringing at the noise he made compared to the other. “For someone who claims to be so sneaky, you’re doin’ a poor job at it..” Tommy flushed at the comment, muttering a quiet insult to the other, who only snorted in response. Silently, the tiefling had begun to panic, Techno sparred with _Wilbur_ or _Phil._ Never, in the time the group spent together, did the hogfolk ask him to spar. _‘Wonder what changed.. Is this a test?’_

The clearing was relatively small, less than ideal for sparring. Tommy pondered over the odd silence from Techno, _‘By now he would’ve complained about how.. This clearing limits movement.’,_ he pointedly ignored his nervous thoughts, instead choosing to watch as the hogfolk unclasped his cloak, draping it on a low changing branch and tossing a sword to Tommy. The tiefling let out a noise at the sudden action, scrambling to catch the sword, and wincing as it clattered uselessly against the ground. As he picked the sword back up, _a real one, not a usual training sword, holy shit,_ he only had a moment to react before Techno was charging towards him. In a shout of surprise, Tommy raised his own sword, hearing the clang of metal on metal. “Holy shit dude! Could it have _killed_ you to warn me!?” The tiefling spat, “You would’ve sliced me up with that fuckin’ thing! Why are we using real fuckin’ swords!?” He panicked, struggling to keep his sword up.

The other huffed, only moving back to attack again, Tommy grit his teeth as he struggled to parry against the older’s strike. “Seriously, are you _trying_ to kill me? I know I can be annoying, but c’mon!” He let out an undignified shriek as his sword flew from his grasp, and he tumbled backwards onto the dirt, Techno’s sword pointing dangerously close to his throat, causing him to freeze. “You talk too much, and you’re too distracted.” The older grumbled, moving his sword back and swiftly helping the younger up. “Tommy, I decided to spar with you thinkin’ you had some clue as to what you were doing.” Techno turned, picking up Tommy’s sword and chucking it back to the younger. “..Clearly you don’t.”

_What the fuck?_

_What the fuck did he say!?_

Tommy grit his teeth as he caught the sword, grip tight around it’s handle as he readied himself, with a low growl he charged at Techno, a spark of rage in his eyes as his sword clanged against the Techno’s, sounds of metal against metal filling the early morning air. The two danced around the clearing in several slashes and clangs of their swords, with Techno’s occasional comment towards Tommy’s stance, causing the younger to retaliate with a growl, or an insult.

Several attempts passed, and Tommy had found himself always being knocked down, no closer to beating Techno. He growled in frustration, getting up again to swing wildly, arms crying in protest from the constant movement. In one moment, Tommy had his blade against Techno’s, spotting an opening, he grinned, moving backwards to plunge forward, _and finally, finally he could win--_

He could practically hear Techno’s voice, _Too slow, and too obvious,_ and in the next moment, the tiefling found himself flat on the ground, a sword pointed at his throat again. He let out a groan of frustration, _He was so close._ Even with that thought, his heart soared at the thought of _just how close_ he got to beating the other, he fought to keep a smile from growing. As if hearing his thoughts, Techno hummed from above, “You need to control your anger better, Tommy. You act recklessly when you fight, you’re leavin’ too many opportunities open.” Tommy’s face dropped at that, _So he didn’t.. notice?_ He growled, angrily pushing Techno’s sword away from him and wincing at the sharp pain in his hand. “Fuck this, and fuck your stupid ‘sparring’! I’m going back to sleep!” He spat, already making his way back to the camp, frustrated tears in the corner of his eyes.

He shouldn’t even be that upset, _It was sparring, for gods sake!_ Yet something about Techno’s constant critiques made him boil. Tommy huffed, sitting down by the dwindling fire, looking down at his hand and sighing at the small beads of blood from where the blade sliced his palm. _I’ll just ask Phil to heal it._ He thought, bringing his knees close to his chest and staring into the small flame, ignoring the sting of the cut as he clenched his fists. 

_It’s because you want him to be proud of you,_ his thoughts whispered harshly, Tommy sighed, pressing his face into his knees, trying to will himself not to cry in the moment. He _knew_ how stupid he was acting, _It was only sparring._ He heard the quiet footsteps of Techno, and the shuffle of fabric as the other sat down next to the tiefling, glancing up, he saw the hogfolk staring forward, not looking to the other.

“Tommy,” The other began, sighing, “You let your emotions control you too much.” Tommy curled tighter into himself, “It was just sparring, you’re lucky I wasn’t someone tryin’ to hurt or kill you.” Techno glanced at him, “It’s a little disappointin’.” 

And like that, Tommy felt his heart shatter. 

_It’s a little disappointing._

Tommy crumbled, allowing tears to fall freely, pushing his head further into his knees and hoping, _hoping,_ that the hogfolk wouldn’t see how he shook. _He’s disappointed in you, he’ll never be proud, weak weak weak weak--_ He tried to push those thoughts down, _it’s rational, it’s rational, he just assumed you were better, stop overreacting._ His head pounded, not hearing any other sounds other than the gentle crackle of fire, he took a shaky breath, “Why did.. Why did you want to even spar with me, then?” He cringed at how strained his voice was. 

He heard Techno sigh, “I.. figured I should see how far along you are, don’t really get to pay attention to how you fight when we’re up against real enemies, wonderin’ how you lasted this long, though.” He heard the slight tone of amusement in Techno’s voice, and the previous upset turned to irrational anger. 

“You’re a dickhead, you know?” Tommy started, already uncurling, “I’m good at fighting! You’re just an asshole, a bitch, even! I didn’t get to have any fuckin’ fancy training, and I didn’t get anyone to help me either!” He stared directly at Techno, anger boiling over, “And.. and why do you compliment Phil and Wilbur when you spar with _them,_ but.. But the one time, _the one fuckin time_ , you spar with me, it’s.. It’s just..” He deflates slightly, anger running out, “It’s just fuckin criticism after criticism. I got so close to fuckin’ beating you, and you didn’t even _notice!”_ He turned away from Techno, gritting his teeth together.

“And.. and..!”

“Tommy.”

The hogfolk’s voice cut through his rant, making him turn back to him. “What, what the fuck do you want?”

“Are.. are you crying?”

Tommy stilled, scrubbing angrily at his eyes, _you’re pathetic,_ a voice whispers. “No, no ‘m not.. I’m not crying, big men don’t do that.” He let out a small chuckle, only frowning when Techno didn’t respond. “Go away.”

“Tommy, I--”

“Fuckin.. Fuck off..” He mumbled, turning away from the hogfolk. Techno didn’t move, shock on his face from seeing the younger in tears. He cleared his throat, laying an awkward hand on Tommy’s shoulder, who quickly shook it off with another mumbled insult. “Tommy..” Techno tried, unsure of what to do, _emotions weren’t his thing, especially not Tommy’s._ The hogfolk shook his head, _I need to try, think of what Wilbur or Phil would do._

“Tommy, can I see your hand?” He mumbled, “You would’ve cut it when you shoved my sword away, I saw you wince, then.” Tommy stuck his hand out towards him, Techno grimaced at the drying blood. Techno grabbed the satchel he left nearby, pouring water from his canteen onto Tommy’s hand and watching as the younger winced, he carefully bandaged it, sighing when the tiefling pulled his hand back as soon as the hogfolk was done. 

“...You did good with.. Finding an opening.” Techno mumbled, albeit awkwardly. Tommy huffed, glaring at the other, “Oh, so _now_ you decide to notice?” Techno sighed, pushing down the rising irritation, _Think like Phil, what would he do?_ “I.. I should’ve pointed it out before, you do know what you’re doing..” He took in a breath, “You.. you can fight, Tommy, and I know you could excel, with more training.”

The tiefling glanced at him, silently urging him to continue, “I was too harsh, I'll admit, and..” Techno sighed, pride be damned.

“I am proud of you, Tommy.”

Tommy stared at him, rubbing at his eyes and sniffling, “Y.. you are? You’re not just saying that so I don’t get Phil and Wilbur on your ass, right?” Techno let out a small chuckle, “No, no Tommy, I.. I really am proud of you.” He awkwardly patted the tiefling on the shoulder, “Get some more sleep, Tommy, y’ look like you’d fall over any minute now.” Tommy only grinned at him, mumbling a small _goodnight, dickhead_ before making himself comfortable within his bedroll. 

Tommy sunk against the soft material, a small frown on his face. Sure, he was glad to hear Techno was _actually_ proud of him, yet the nagging feeling of _he said it to stop you from crying_ kept pushing that fleeting joy away. He shifted slightly, hearing Techno sigh, and move around the camp. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep as he felt a hand gently ruffle his hair.

“I really am proud of you, kid.” He heard, a faint whisper of praise, so gentle Tommy almost missed it, “You remind me so much of myself.” 

Tommy nearly burst into tears again, at the soft words he _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to hear. The tiefling felt sleep begin to claw at him, and he decided to tease the hogfolk later, when he would wake up, and the two of them would make a silent agreement to pretend this interaction never happened.

  
 _He’s proud of me. Techno’s proud of me._ Tommy whispered to himself, falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im not super happy with the ending but i got tired of staring at it LMAO


End file.
